Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a control device and a control method that control a control object.
Description of Related Art
In various production fields, factory automation (FA) technology using a control device such as a programmable logic controller (PLC) has spread widely. Such a control device may indirectly control a control object by issuing a control instruction to another device as well as directly controlling a control object. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-134786 (Patent Document 1) discloses a system including a machine tool and a programmable logic controller connected to the machine tool.
On the other hand, with recent advancement in information and communication technology (ICT), the processing capacity of control devices has rapidly improved. There is demand for incorporation of a control system, which has been implemented using a plurality of dedicated devices in the related art, into a smaller number of control devices. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-194662 (Patent Document 2) discloses a configuration in which a motion calculating program and a user program are synchronously executed in a CPU unit of a PLC. With the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-194662 (Patent Document 2), it is possible to execute a user program such as a sequence program and a motion calculating program in cooperation and in synchronization with each other.